Merry Christmas
by RomanoCarriedoVargas
Summary: Hai! Je sais que c'est pas Noël mais bon ca fait un an que ça traine dans mon ordinateur alors voila! C'est un petit OS (vraiment petit) et vraiment niais mais j'espère que vous allez aimer! C'est mon premier OS Ereri/Riren j'espère que vous apprecierez! Et puis c'est tout mignon Un petit Eren perdu dans ses sentiment et un caporal avec sa tasse de thé Enjoy!


Noël, une magnifique période de l'année pour chaque personne. La neige, le sapin, les cadeaux la nourriture, la famille, les amis, les fou rires... Et pourtant ce noël là, au bataillon d'exploration, à changé la vie de nos deux héros préférés.

J'entrais dans la pièce principal du château, deux cartons à la main! C'était les décorations! Malgré mon tempérament assez... assez sec et brutal, les fêtes de Noël m'attendrissaient!

Je ramenais ces cartons à Petra pour décorer la pièce et le sapin, que Livai était parti coupé dans la journée.

Petra était très attachée à ses fêtes pour une raison inconnu.. tant mieux pour moi, ça me rappelais la belle époque, quand, avec ma mère et Mikasa, on fêtait le reveillon...

J'arrivais avec les décorations, Hanzi et Petra foncèrent sur moi pour les prendre comme deux grosses histériques! Hanzi, je comprenais mais Petra... surement l'esprit des fêtes qui lui monte à la tête... enfin bon...

Elles avaient toutes deux demandé à tout le monde de faire un effort et de décorer avec elles la pièce. Même le caporal y était forcé! Quand il avait entendu son prénom sortir de la bouche de Petra il soupira et claqua sa langue contre son palais pour montrer son mécontentement mais il acquieça avec beaucoup de remords. Ca ce voyait.. je le voyais...

On était tous dans l'esprit de noël à fredonner, à rigoler et à sourire à tout va! J'aimais cette ambiance, cette joie et cette solidarité que tout le monde avait. .. Ce n'est pas touts les jours comme ça.. avec les titans..

Durant cette après-midi bien chargée, je n'avais pas arrêté de regarder du coin de l'oiel le caporal chef Livai, qui m'intriguait depuis un certains temps.. Je suis amoureux du caporal. Dès que je le vois mon coeur bas à mille à l'heure, je sens mon souffle se couper et le sang dans mes veines bouillir et couler de plus en plus vite. Mon ventre me fais mal, mon coeur s'arrache et ma respiration est saccadé! Je n'ose pas lui dire et dès qu'il s'approche je bégaye à rien n'y comprendre..mais je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps.. je ne veux pas! Je veux lui avouer mes sentiments.. J'espère pouvoir le faire bientot! Mais pas devant tout ce monde, pas en publique. En privée, dans une ambiance calme et apaisante, qu'il puisse entendre mes mots, qu'il les impregne!

Je le regardais pour la enième fois quand je le vis sur la pointe des pieds, à essayer d'accrocher une boule au sapin. Je m'approchais donc et pris l'objet dans mes mains pour l'accrocher.

-Vous vouliez la mettre la caporal?

-J'aurais pu le faire moi même gamin! Mais merci...

Il partit. Rien que cet échange m'avais fait frémir. Il m'appelait gamin, moi seul et il m'avait remercié! Même si ce n'étais simplement que deux simples phrases il m'avait parlé autre part qu'à l'entraînement ou que pour me donner des ordres! Je soupirais car je voulais plus puis il arriva vers moi en me tendant une girlande et dit:

-Oï! Gamin, met là, ici s'il te plait! Je suis trop petit ...

J'obéis! Ce n 'étais pas vraiment un ordre vu qu'il m'avait dis ''s'il te plait''. Et puis ça me dérangeais pas de l'aider!

Une fois la guirlande posé et les quelques boules encore à suspendre, il partit sans rien dire. Quand il reagissait ainsi ça me faisait un peu mal, je ne l'interressait absolument pas, je le comprenais et pourtant mon amour pour lui augmentait de jour en jour!

On avait tous passé une super soirée à picoler rire et se détendre! Certaines personnes, comme Auruo avaient disjoncté et Petra était partie le coucher.. on les à pas revus!

Ensuite, peu à peu, chaque personnes quittaient la pièce et je les ai suivis! Quand je suis parti il ne restait plus que Hanzi et le caporal qui, lui, était assis sur une chaise, fixant le sapin sans écouter la scientifique!  
Je partis dans ma chambre essayant de m'endormir et en me suppliant de ne pas penser au caporal.. en vain!  
Quand je réussi enfin à fermer les yeux et à m'apaiser, une idée surgit de moi et, en moins de trois secondes, j'étais debout!

J'ai pensé ''LE CADEAU DE LIVAI SOUS LE SAPIN''

Oui, nous avions une tradition qui disait ''offre à la personne de ton choix, un cadeau et met le sous le sapin pour demain matin'' J'avais décidé de l'offrir à Livai, sans qu'il ne sache que c'était moi.

Ca faisait bien une heure voir deux que j'étais dans mon lit alors il devait être parti ce coucher. J'alla donc mettre le cadeau sous le sapin dans la grande salle. Jétais en pyjama, les pieds nu sur le sol glacé, je frissonais, puis je vis de la lumière sortir de sous la porte de la grande salle.

Qui pouvais bien encore être là? Tout seul? Je n'entendais aucun bruit.

Je poussais doucement la porte, laissant entre voir peu à peu mes cheveux puis mon visage. Je vis une silhouette de petite taille, assise à la même place, cette fois-ci une tasse de thé à la main. C'était lui, je le savais! L'odeur de son thé mélangé à son parfum naturel, ses cheveux et sa carrure tout me disait que c'était le caporal!

J'entrais, sans prêter aucune attention à lui, même si mon corps, mon coeur et mes yeux me disait le contraire. Je déposais le cadeau sous le sapin et alla m'assoir à la table.

-...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.. comment entamé la conversation. Je sais qu'il aime le silence.. mais attendez! On est seul, dans une atmosphère douce et joyeuse, en silence . Je dois lui avouer mes sentiments maintenant! Mais j'ai peur. Mais je le dois!  
Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête puis mes paroles m'échapèrent!

-Caporal? Je dois vous dire quelque chose..

-Oï Gamin! Tu fou quoi ici? A cette heure là?

-Je devais déposer un cadeau sous le sapin.. j'avais oublié. Et vous?

-Tch.. insomnie.. tu voulais me demander quoi?

En quelques secondes il m'avait fait oublier ma demande puis me l'avait fait revenir en tête et me figer, impossible de parler. Il avait un pouvoir incroyable sur moi!

-euh..euh...

-Bon gamin tu me fait perdre mon temps! Si tu n'as rien à dire repart te coucher et laisse moi tranquille!

Ces mots avaient pour effet d'un poignard dans le coeur! Il l'avait dis si sèchement, si froidement, avec tellement de haine. Encore ce surnom ''gamin''. S'il me le dis sans cesse c'est qu'il doit croire que j'en suis un! Il n'aimerait jamais un gamin comme moi. Jamais un homme, jamais un demi titan.. et encore moins moi, pitoresque comme je suis!

Je me levais de ma chaise, sans dire un mot, un air peiné et blessé au visage. Je passais devant lui, retenant mes larmes, partant me réfugier dans ma chambre, en boule, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, quand une chaleur pris mon poignet et m'entoura. C'était lui, collé à mon torse, me serrant de plus en plus. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il ce passait, mais j'étais tellement bien, dans ses bras. Je le serrais!

-Que voulais tu me dire gamin?

-Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi...

-Pourquoi donc?

-C'est pégoratif... vous ne pourriez pas aimer un gamin...

Il recula, les yeux grand ouvert. Merde! Merde! Merde! Mes mots sont sorti tout seul.. je lui avais fais ma déclaration indircetement mais je l'avais fait...

-Je..non..pardon..oubliez...

-Attend..tu viens de dire que.. un gamin comme toi m'aime?  
-Vous voyez vous recommencez.. Je vous dis ce que je ressens et le mot ''gamin'' reviens sans cesse! Encore et encore... pardon.. c'était une erreur..

Je partais, je ne retenais plus mes larmes, elles coulaient toutes seule sur mes joues froides. Mon coeur ce vidait, plus rien ne me touchait. Je lui avais dit et lui il s'en fichait complètement! Je pleurais, beaucoup, abondamment. J'étais à proximiter des portes quand j'entendis:

-Hey, ga- Eren attend!

Il avait dis mon nom! Mon coeur avait sauté un battement! Je devais dire quoi? Ma tête s'emplissait de questions, de getes à faire! Que faire, quoi dire? J'essuyais mes larmes et me retourna, a quelques mêtres de lui.

-Quoi?

Je n'avais rien d'autre a dire que ''quoi'' ? Sérieusement? Mais je suis con! Je me hais...

-Je... pardon.. excuse moi... Si ce surnom ne te plais pas j'arrêterais! Mais... continu ce que tu voulais me dire..

Il c'était excuser! C'était la première fois que j'avais entendu ce genre de mot sortir de sa voulait que je continu.. je n'osais pas, je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas! J'était trop surpris et appeuré pour dire quoique ce soit.

-D'accord, je n'insite pas mais, sache que j'aime un Gamin puéril et totalement fou! Et il veut sauver l'humanité, il est a moitié humain et pour noël il est avec moi dans cette pièce!

Il se retourna sans bouger. Juste, il me faisait dos, sans rien dire, attendant une réponse de ma part.

-Je... serait-ce moi?

-Il y a qui d'autre dans cette piece à part toi et moi idiot?

Je baissais la tête! Mais c'était moi! Il m'aimiat, je l'aimais! Pourquoi je ne lui disais pas? Pourquoi je ne le prenais pas dans mes bras! Je restais juste, comme un con, de 10 centimètre plus haut que lui, planté raide comme un piquet à le regarder abasourdi. Puis, quelque instants plus tard, je courrais vers lui, les bras grands ouvert, le l'enlaca et l'embrassa fouguesment! Il attrapa mes hanches et me colla à lui fortement sans cesser le baiser. C'était bon, si bon! Mieux que dans mes rêves, dans mes pensées. C'étais vrai, je le touchais, ma langue contre la sienne, son bassin contre le mien! Il n'y avait rien de mieux que cette sensation d'exitation, de bien être et d'amour! Je l'aimais, l'aimais tellement! Il rompa le baiser et je cru voir un petit sourire du coin de sa lèvre qui partit tout aussitôt!

-T'es mon gamin à moi! J'taime gamin. 

Il partit, me laissant seul dans la salle. Il m'avais dis je t'aime et il était parti, sans plus de cérémonie!

J'étais planté là, entendant les carillons sonné minuit! On était le 25 décembre! C'était Noël. J'étais seul, dans la pièce, une chaleur montant sur mes joues et faisant frisonner tout le long de mon corps. J'avais avouer mes sentiment au caporal et j'ai découvert que c'était réciproque! Il m'avait donner son cadeau de noël, m'embrasser! C'était la magie de noël, la plus belle fete, la plus belle soirée de ma vie!

Le caporal et moi! Eren et Livai. Livai et Eren!

 _ **''L'amour n'est rien. Etre aimé, c'est quelques chose. Etre aimé par la personne que tu aimes, c'est tout''**_


End file.
